Hungry Joker One-shot
This chapter is the One-shot version of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary In the middle of his research, Heidi suddenly spewing blood while complaining how he only has six hours left to live. Suddenly, a Winged Dragon Overtype appears before him. Heidi quickly put on her surgical mask and starts yelling to the creature on how it has disturbed her research time. Ignoring him, the creature swiftly attacks and swallowed him. However, inside its throat Heidi appears to be fine while analyzing the creature swallowing mechanism while arrogantly belittled the Overtype. At the other side, on a small town near the ocean, a government employee is shown informing the townspeople that the science department has established a division tasking on defeating the Overtypes called the White Joker. However, the townspeople don't believe any of his word as the government has been giving empty promises to them. In the vicinity, after coming out of the shop, a girl called Mona who overheard the conversation starts to worry about their safety. Her older sister, Alice, quickly comforts her by saying she will protect her before being interrupt by an old woman saying that a Winged Dragon Overtype has been sighted near the town. Her blatant announcement creates a mass panic which hurts Mona in the process. However, her words is proven to be true when the said Overtype flies across the town. Before Alice had a chance to shoot it, the creature falls and dies. Coming out his mouth, a young man appears who suddenly spewing blood from his mouth while trying to conduct an experiment. The townspeople starting to create a ruckus, wondering whether he is a White Joker's member sent to their town. Hearing all the loud noises, Heidi put on his mask and start yelling to calm them down. After a failed attempt on his experiment, Heidi received a punch in his face for his sudden act against her. Later on, after finishes her shooting training, Alice along with Mona returns to their home only to find that their house is filled with various lab. equipment and their food supplies has been eaten. Ignoring Alice's wrath, Heidi nonchalantly answered that their food had a different taste. In the midst of argument, a news broadcasting about a neighboring area destruction creates an anxiety to the sisters. However, Heidi who easily respond to their worries starts another argument with Alice causing him to vomit blood and paralyzed. In his paralyzed state, Heidi starts reminiscing about his past and reveals his incurable disease, where he was infected by a rare kind of O-Virus, which surprises the siblings. As soon as Heidi finishes his story, an Overtype attacks. After asking Mona to stay, Alice when to fend the creature off. Seeing the Sea Creature Overtype huge and grotesque form, Alice tells Mona to run which she refuses as she won't leave her sister side. Mona who witness that her older sister cannot win against it quickly ask Heidi to save her which he replies by asking him to press the device in his chest. Soon after she pressed it and a countdown was initiated, the Overtype attacks and swallowed Mona completely. Seeing this deeply horrifies Alice, fortunately Heidi saves her at the perfect moment. Assuming his Hungry Joker form, Heidi easily overpower the creature an came out victorious. Witnessing Heidi's strength, Alice starts to cry which prompts Heidi to ask about her former statement of crying being a sign of weakness. Alice smiles after hearing those words and calls Heidi an "idiot". Subsequently, the strain of using Hungry Joker starts to kick in with the usual blood vomiting. A dizzied Heidi trips and falls right onto Alice's chest. Feeling embarrassed, Alice slaps him on the face. Heidi concludes that women are scary while Mona is asking him whether he is alright. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation